As Long As You Love Me - Songfic SwanQueen
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Emma declara sus sentimientos a la alcaldesa.


_Holaa! Yo aquí de regreso más pronto de lo que esperaba. Es otro songfic, ¡no los puedo evitar! Esta canción ya tiene sus años, por no decir décadas cof cof es de mi adolescencia así que imagínense. Tenía que escribirlo, porque escuché la canción y se quedó en mi sistema la idea de adaptarle historia. Espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews. Un beso a todas/os._

 _Mills: Al no tener cuenta no puedo comunicarme directamente contigo, pero te agradezco tus palabras, el que hayas leído todas las historias que he publicado es algo muy grato de saberlo, te prometo que haré esa historia con la canción que me recomendaste, espero darte la sorpresa estos días y que veas la historia colgada por estos lares pronto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso._

 ** _Los personajes de OUAT ni la canción usada en esta historia me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

 _I'm leaving my life in your hands_

 _People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

 _Risking it all in a glance_

Me considero una persona solitaria, de hecho la soledad nunca me ha deprimido, para mí la soledad es como una buena amiga que siempre me acompaña y que es constante. Hasta que llegó ella, ella y su impresionante porte, ella y su voz, ella y sus miradas desafiantes, su altanería, ella y todo su ser que me resulta increíblemente sexy, una Reina en toda la extensión de la palabra al fin de cuentas.

Nunca, jamás en mi vida había conocido yo persona que me desequilibrará como lo hace ella. Me es imposible apartar mi mirada, cualquier parte de su anatomía pareciera tener imán y mis ojos no se pueden abstener de mantenerse pegados a ella cuando está presente en la misma habitación que yo. Han sido incontables las ocasiones en que ciegamente la he seguido, he dejado mi vida literalmente en sus manos y ello ha generado dudas en las personas cercanas a mí, me cuestionan y me dicen que estoy completamente loca y ciega si puedo confiar en ella, les enerva que la defienda, aun cuando en demasiadas ocasiones ha demostrado ser una mejor persona, creen que estoy arriesgando todo en un parpadeo por ella.

 _And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

 _I can't get you out of my head_

 _Don't care what is written in your history_

 _As long as you're here with me_

Me dirijo a la alcaldía, he decidido hacerle saber a nuestra querida alcaldesa esto que ha surgido sin proponérmelo, es necesario poner las cartas sobre la mesa, será un todo o nada que estoy dispuesta a pagar. Es completamente un misterio el cómo puedo estar así por ella, no logro sacarla de mis pensamientos, y aun cuando todos me dicen que no se puede amar a la Reina Malvada, a mí eso no me importa, su historia, lo que hizo, lo que fue en el Bosque Encantado no me va a importar siempre y cuento ella este a mi lado.

Llego ante la puerta de su oficina, libero un suspiro que se retenía en mi pecho y toco, abro ligeramente la puerta para poder ingresar parte de mi cuerpo, se encuentra sentada en su silla ejecutiva frente a un cerro de dossiers. Levanta su mirada y me presta atención, siento mis rodillas temblar pero no es momento de flaquear, me armo de valor. **-Regina, ¿podemos hablar?-** Observo como su ceño se frunce ligeramente, tal vez considerando la idea de decirme que no y antes de que ese no sea emitido, me apresuro a ingresar y cierro la puerta tras mi paso.

 **-Adelante Miss Swan, tome asiento por favor, ¿gusta algo de tomar?-** Me dice mientras su ceja derecha se levanta levemente lo cual es indicativo de su leve sarcasmo, al cual me hice merecedora por no permitirle indicarme que efectivamente podía pasar. Por lo tanto sé que no debo tomarle el pelo ante su ofrecimiento de una bebida y decido sentarme rápidamente frente a ella.

 _I don't care who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

– **Hay algo que tal vez vayas a considerar que no es importante para ti pero para mí es importante que lo sepas y tal vez creas que estoy loca por lo que estoy a punto de decir, yo lo he analizado muchas veces y llegué a la conclusión de que no me importa lo demás, tal vez tú al escucharme quieras desaparecerme o tal vez hacerme caer en la maldición del sueño así como hiciste con Mary Margaret, o creas que deba marcharme del pueblo pero ya no puedo más y es necesario que te diga de una vez que te amo.-** Así, sin anestesia he retirado el vendaje a la herida. Regina me mira, su expresión es de sorpresa, sus ojos se han abierto como si no esperase esta declaración. Oh Dios, estoy sudando, puedo notar las gotas de sudor descender por la línea media de mi espalda y eso empieza a provocarme escalofríos y Regina sigue sin hablar. Por todos los santos, que diga algo ya.

 **-¿Qué tú qué?-** Es lo único que dice y no sé si está sorprendida porque se siente halagada y me corresponde o su sorpresa es debido a que no se lo esperaba y me corresponde o le ha sorprendido mi declaración y para nada me corresponde.

 _Every little thing that you have said and done_

 _Feels like it's deep within me_

 _Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

 _It seems like we're meant to be_

No hay más, no puedo hacerle creer que es un juego porque uno, yo no estoy jugando y dos jamás en la vida me perdonaría si le digo que esto era una broma así que nuevamente sin respirar se lo voy a decir **–He dicho que te amo, sin quererlo estás en mi mente todo el tiempo, cada cosa que has dicho y hecho por muy pequeña que sea las llevo clavadas profundamente en mí y no me he importado ni me importa si lo has hecho sin querer o no estás interesada tú en mí, desde mi punto de vista, todo lo que hacemos y decimos la una a la otra pareciera que está destinado a ser. ¿No podrías considerar que tal vez sea yo tu final feliz?-**

Ahora si su cara es un completo poema, es una expresión que definitivamente no puedo leer, no sé interpretar lo que podría estar pasando por su mente, mis manos están sudando y las mantengo firmemente apretando mis muslos tratando de esa manera de hacer desaparecer el sudor que transpiran. Me mira fijamente y de repente empieza a sonreír, lo cual ha transformado mi cara en una cara de preocupación. ¿Habré vuelto ya loca a esta mujer sin aún haberla besado? Venga el "encanto" de nuestra familia es genial. Vale, me he acelerado. La observo atentamente también, su mirada brilla y estoy a la espera de que diga algo, es su turno de hablar. Al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que no diré nada más hasta que ella lo haga y se levanta, se dirige hacia mí, para ello rodea su escritorio y se posiciona a mi lado, sentándose en la silla aledaña.

 **-Emma, ¿entiendes la magnitud de lo que me dices? ¿Cómo es posible que tú sabiendo todo lo que he hecho, de mi historia con tus padres, de todo lo que sufriste a causa de mis acciones vengas y me digas que me amas?-** Suspiro cuando terminó de hablar y fui consciente de que para Regina todo eso que me estaba diciendo era el mejor argumento para hacerme recapacitar y decirle que no la quiero.

 _I don't care who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

 **-Regina, ¿tu sientes algo por mí? ¿Me amas también?-** El esbozo de una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. **–Lo hago Emma, también yo sin proponérmelo me he enamorado de ti, pero sé que no está bien. Tú no deberías amarme.- ¿** Y ahora entienden porque amo yo a esta mujer? Sin quererlo ella misma se ha castigado por lo que hizo en el pasado y cree que voy a permitir que se niegue y me niegue la oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir.

 _Who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _Don't care what you did_

 _As long as you love me_

Tome sus manos entre las mías y me acerque a ella lentamente haciéndole saber mi intención de besarle, le estaba dando el tiempo para negarse, ante la nulidad de movimiento eliminé la distancia que faltaba y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fuegos artificiales, mariposas, huracanes, tal vez los bichos que hay en mi estómago, sea lo que sea, provocó en mí una sensación única, y estoy segura que para ella también fue igual, fue un beso casto, únicamente roce de labios, sentí la textura, su calor, su aroma llegó y se coló hasta el final de mi cerebro y será algo que nunca jamás en la vida voy a querer con alguien más. Me separe igual de lento y soltando su mano para poderla llevara su mejilla, la hice mirarme a los ojos. **– No estoy interesada en lo que fuiste, podrías venir de Marte y eso tampoco me preocuparía, no me importa lo que hayas hecho mientras me ames Regina.-**

 _I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

 _But I guess it shows_

 _When you look into my eyes_

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, estaba a nada de empezar a derramar sus lágrimas, probablemente pensaba decirme nuevamente que no merecía que la amara y probablemente era momento de concluir mi argumento. **–Créeme que he intentado esconder lo que siento por ti Regina, que nadie lo sepa, y no porque crea que está mal, sino porque me imaginaba que esta sería tu reacción, pero estoy segura que cuando me miras a los ojos lo puedes ver, estoy segura que mis ojos te muestran que lo que te digo es cierto y mientras tú me ames, nada más me importara.-** Y por fin me sonrió, esa sonrisa suya marca Mills, la que hace que todo mi mundo desaparezca y yo quiera únicamente perderme en sus ojos. **–Te amo Emma Swan y mientras tú me ames tampoco me importara lo que puedan decir los demás.-**

 _I don't care who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

* * *

¿Comentarios? Son gratis, no engordan ni hacen daño :D


End file.
